


friend request

by adriiadventures



Series: Mauana: A Moana x Maui Series [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slight swearing, all fluff, but i love them lots, i dont know what im doinnnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: “Ha ha, very funny. Come on, get back online, we have another round to play before I’ll have beaten you by 9 to nothing, herotonone.” Moana grinned, knowing her taunting would result in a quick reset of his modem. Nothing could motivate Maui like a challenge--she knew he was a sore loser.(Some sort of real world AU where Moana and Maui meet through an online game.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is writing? How do fanfiction?
> 
> shoutout to user genuivity for giving me this prompt

This was stupid. She knew it was stupid. She was sitting, clicking at a dumb screen. Wasting time. She could be...fishing. Doing chores. Helping her mother. Working on her thesis. But damn, something about that dumb screen was addicting. It was probably the soft background noise; unlike boring elevator music, Moana enjoyed the soothing tones of water splashing around. As she moved her mini-Moana around the screen, collecting grass and making hay, a tiny banner popped up. For someone born in the age of technology, it took longer than she'd admit to find the notification.

[Friend Request: _herotoall_ ]

_herotoall? Sounds kind of cocky._

She kept playing, crafting new items, unlocking plots of land, becoming the best farmer she could be (and definitely not a perfect daughter, she had been called downstairs several times). The exclamation point kept glaring at her in the corner, like an unfinished task on her to-do list. Reluctantly, and biting her lip, she accepted the request. It couldn't hurt to have someone to trade supplies with.

“Moana! Are you alright?” her mom yelled, patience thinning. And with a groan, Moana locked her phone, rolled off her bed and onto the floor, and crawled her way downstairs.

***

“Moana, put your phone away, please,” her father grumbled, eyebrows raised. It was odd for his daughter to be disrespectful; especially when her gramma Tala was present at the dinner table. She only nodded in response, shifting her phone into her lap instead of into her pocket.

“Moko, are you listening?” Tala chided, amused by Moana’s fascination with her phone. “Who are you talking with? A handsome tamaiti tāne, perhaps?”

Moana’s cheeks instantly blushed. “No--of course not! I’m not on my phone! I was listening--you were talking about...um,” she paused, trying to decide on one of her gramma’s favorite legends to retell, “Maui raising an island?”

As Tui let out a snort, Moana felt a slight buzz on her lap. Trying (and failing) to secretly sneak a glance at her phone, she saw a new notification.

[Message from: _herotoall_ ]

In her curiosity, Moana managed to miss the slight smirk on Tala’s face and the shake of a head from both of her parents.

***

 _herotoall_ : moana_w, huh? so original, princess

Moana almost snorted out her water as she read the message. _Princess? Yeah, right._ A light almost popped over her head as she thought of the perfect comeback. She hadn’t had a chance at light hearted, slightly insulting banner since her conversation with Huhana, a school friend, a few hours ago.

 _moana_w_ : herotoall, huh? so cocky, little chicken

She almost started worrying that she had crossed a line-- _was that too mean? Did they not get that I was joking? Should I send another_ \--until she saw that they were typing.

 _herotoall:_ you got a pet?  
  
_moana_w:_ sure, why?

 _herotoall:_ see, you’ve got an animal sidekick, princess

Not for the last time, Moana unwittingly smiled.

***

So, Moana had a problem. She was playing a farming simulation way, way too much. Really, she hadn’t thought this obsession would last so long. After her bout with the Sims, she thought she was done with gaming for a while. But every little notification sparked a bit of excitement in her as she reached over for her phone, spending more minutes chatting with _herotoall_ instead of actually playing the game.

 _herotoall:_ mmmmoana, aren’t you in class?

Yeah, she was.

 _moana_w:_ nooooo

 _herotoall:_ liar.

Yeah, she was.

***

Moana stood in front of her mirror at least a thousand times trying on outfits. Blue skirt, white top. Floral dress. Jeans, graphic tee. Flower in her hair. Hairband. Ponytail. Pigtails. Messy bun?  “Ugh!” she sighed in defeat. _That’s it, I’m too ugly to Skype, meet and greet canceled._ Before she could think of messaging him that she was busy, something had come up, her heart rate spiked as Skype started ringing. It was 7:00pm, on the dot.

Taking a deep breath, sitting crossed legged, on her bed, Moana accepted the call. “Hey, Mo. Nice to...meet you, I guess. I’m-uh, I’m Maui.” _herotoall_ , also known as Maui, ran a hand through the top of his long, brown hair, laughing and trying to shake off obvious his nervousness, to which Moana was blind.

He was more awkward than she thought. And more handsome, too. His jawbone was really striking. _Wait. Did he say what I think he said?_ “Maui, like, _the_ Maui? Demigod of the wind and sea?” Moana immediately started laughing, coming to understand his horribly off-putting handle. “Oh. My. God. _herotoall_! You absolutely narcissistic dork.”

***

“Maui, stop singing!” Moana groaned over her headset, her joy at winning overshadowed by Maui’s repetitive recital of “We Are the Champions.” She glanced over at Heihei, who was pecking away at their wood flooring. She almost wished she and the chicken could trade places; at least she could focus on something other than loud boasting. But, for all her teasing and complaining, she knew she wouldn’t like Maui as much if he wasn’t the arrogant, self-assured asshole she met a few weeks ago.

[ _herotoall_ has disconnected]

Moana had never been one for gaming--it took her away from enjoying life outdoors, playing sports, talking with her friends--but since meeting Maui, she couldn’t draw herself away. She had  dug up her PS3, a gift from her parents, in hopes that it would keep her inside instead of out at night, and bought a co-op game he had suggested. She didn’t really know why she had, but she rationalized her purchase as a way to spend quality time him, since they couldn’t hang out any other way.

Used to his random disappearances thanks to his shiternet, as he liked to call it, Moana waited a few minutes before picking up her phone and calling him. “Your connection sucks, huh?”

“Not as much as you do,” Maui joked, an instinctive comeback, before regretting it. He tried not to be so, well, teenage-boy like around her.  
  
“Ha ha, very funny. Come on, get back online, we have another round to play before I’ll have beaten you by 9 to nothing, _herotonone_.” Moana grinned, knowing her taunting would result in a quick reset of his modem. Nothing could motivate Maui like a challenge--she knew he was a sore loser.

“Alright, alright, give me a second.”

Before he could saying anything, Moana interjected, “One,” and started fake-crying with laughter. “Come on, you know I’m funny.”

“Sure, princess.” Grateful he couldn’t see, Moana’s cheeks flamed red. _Why does this always happen?_ She decided that, for a 25 year old, confident woman in grad school, she was reacting too much like a 16 year old high schooler.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Thank you for reading all of this if you made it this far! Feel free to leave a comment or kudo~ 
> 
> Since I am not Polynesian in any way, but wanted to use some language from Maori culture, I looked up some words to use for Tala's short appearance. Please feel free to correct me if my resource was wrong!
> 
> http://maoridictionary.co.nz/dictionary-info
> 
> moko: (noun) grandchild - a term of address used by an older person for a grandchild or a young child. Short for mokopuna.  
> tamaiti tāne: (noun) boy.


End file.
